Le tunnel d'or
by Zyphie
Summary: Petit OS song fic "Le tunnel d'or" de Aaron. Certain(e)s la connaitrons peut être déjà, c'est une reposte de ma première song fic, tout doux tout triste. (ratting M pour être sur de ne choquer personne)


Le tunnel d'or...

Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisettes aux reflets caramels et un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds près que blancs et aux yeux gris orageux, il s'agit bien sur de Hermione Granger et de Drago Malfoy, ils sont sortis, il y a maintenant 4 ans de l'école de Poudlard, Drago a abandonné le monde de la magie pour pouvoir vivre avec elle, il a ignoré les menaces de sa mère, quand a Hermione, elle a accepté son choix. Ils vivent maintenant dans la campagne londonienne dans une petite maison dont Hermione a hérité lors du décès de ses parents. Mais il y a une ombre à ce beau tableau, Hermione ne saura jamais lui donner d'enfants, lors de la bataille finale, Harry a été tué par Lord Voldemord et c'est Hermione qui a prit la relève mais elle ne s'en est pas sortie indemne, elle a réussi à le vaincre grâce à l'amour que Drago avait pour elle et qu'elle avait pour lui, mais il lui en a coûté le prix des enfants de Drago. Aujourd'hui, Hermione semble heureuse, mais elle est malade, elle n'en a pas encore parlé à Drago, mais le temps passe...

Regarde, il gèle  
Là sous mes yeux  
Des stalactites de rêves  
Trop vieux  
Toutes ces promesses  
Qui s'évaporent  
Vers d'autres ciels  
Vers d'autres ports  
Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges  
Je t'aime trop fort, ça te dérange  
Et mes rêves se brisent sur tes phalanges  
Je t'aime trop fort  
Mon ange, mon ange

Ce matin là, Hermione est au plus mal, elle se décide a lui en parler, plus pour lui que pour elle, par amour pour lui, elle voudrait le libérer d'une femme qui ne peut même pas lui garantir un amour long et des enfants à élever...

Hermione: Drago, viens, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, et je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompes...  
Drago: Très bien...

Il s'assit et elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, elle avait l'air grave.

Hermione:Je ne vais pas bien, et il ne me reste plus longtemps à vivre, je te libère de moi et de ma stérilité, et je ne veux pas que tu pleures pour moi, je t'aime, et je veux que tu vives, et que tu aies des enfants, tu as encore la vie devant toi, moi il me reste au mieux 3 mois, mais je ne tiendrais pas jusque là d'après les médecins...

De mille saveurs  
Une seule me touche  
Lorsque tes lèvres  
Effleurent ma bouche  
De tous ces vents,  
Un seul m'emporte  
Lorsque ton ombre  
Passe ma porte  
Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges  
Je t'aime trop fort, ça te dérange  
Et mes rêves se brisent sur tes phalanges  
Je t'aime trop fort  
Mon ange, mon ange.

Drago: Hermione, je ne t'abandonnerais pas, tu es ma vie, mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre, si je vit c'est pour vivre avec toi, la vie sans toi, n'as plus de raison d'être, je ferai tout pour t'aider à surmonter ça, je peux te le promettre, et peut-être que les médecins vont trouver quelque chose qui pourra te sauver, quitte a aller chercher le remède du coté magique, j'irais le chercher, tu m'entends, tu va vivre mon ange. 

Prends mes soupirs  
Donnes-moi des larmes  
A trop mourir on pose les armes  
Respire encore  
Mon doux mensonge  
Que sur ton souffle  
Le temps s'allonge  
Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges  
Je t'aime trop fort, ça te dérange  
Et mes rêves se brisent sur tes phalanges  
Je t'aime trop fort  
Mon ange, mon ange

Drago partit voir de l'autre coté, il n'y trouva rien, Hermione allait de moins en moins bien, et voilà qu'en allant faire les testes pour sa maladie, ils lui apprennent qu'elle est enceinte. Quelle ironie, elle tombe enceinte, ce qu'elle a toujours voulu offrir a Drago, un enfant, est enfin dans sa possibilité, mais à la place de ne perdre qu'une personne, Drago en perdra deux. Ce soir là, Hermione et Drago s'endormirent enlacés. Le lendemain, elle ne réveilla pas, son souffle était partit, Drago appela l'ambulance, elle ne pouvait pas être morte, elle ne le pouvait pas. Hermione fut emmenée dans la chapelle pour que les personnes qui tenaient encore a elle puisse se recueillir une dernière fois, Drago passa ses jours et ses nuits à ses coté, le médecin d'Hermione lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, il ne pouvait pas y croire, elle attendait un enfant de lui, et elle est morte, sa douleur était encore plus grande qu'elle ne lui ait pas parlé. Les jours passèrent, et nous voici à la veille de l'enterrement de sa bien-aimée.

Seuls sur nos cendres  
En équilibre  
Mes poumons pleurent  
Mon cœur est libre  
Ta voix s'efface  
De mes pensées  
J'apprivoiserai  
Ma liberté  
Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges  
Je t'aime trop fort, ça te dérange  
Et mes rêves se brisent sur tes phalanges  
Je t'aime trop fort  
Mon ange, mon ange

Il avait été chercher sa baguette, pour la dernière fois, il toucherait sa baguette, et il l'utiliserait pour les rejoindre, il le savait, elle l'attendait, il l'embrassa une dernière fois dans son monde avant de se tuer en s'enfonçant sa baguette en plein cœur, il n'avait même pas utilisé la magie, il voulait la rejoindre naturellement, jusqu'au dernier moment, il avait espéré qu'elle se réveille. Le lendemain, lorsqu'on vint chercher Hermione, Drago était allongé a coté d'elle, un bout de bois planter au milieu du cœur, ils furent enterrés ensembles, à 3 lui, elle et leur fils qui ne naîtra qu'au paradis, seul endroit où deux anges peuvent vivre. Il avait suivi le tunnel d'or au bout du quel elle l'attendait...


End file.
